


Oncoming Traffic Does Not Stop.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Merge Point [6]
Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Postscript, post-character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: Sam hears that Baby's dead from the news.





	Oncoming Traffic Does Not Stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: [The Killers - Run For Cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kktY4niuAKo)

Sam hears that Baby's dead from the news. He's on his way to work, the radio on, and it's been long enough that driving doesn't always make him think about Uncle Roger and what he did.

"Miles Fletcher was found dead today," says the news anchor, and Sam remembers the sound of Baby's voice on the message he'd left for them. He remembers coming home from college and asking Uncle Roger about just how Baby started dating him. He remembers the answer.

He remembers feeling sick for taking Uncle Roger's money, but then taking it anyway. Taking it and trying to turn it into something else. Sam's spent his adult life trying to protect kids like Baby from people like Uncle Roger.

And now Baby is dead.

Sam had hoped that Baby would be able to get out. Sam had hoped-- but Sam had never been able to look at Baby since then. Every time he'd seen him, he'd been too caught up in his own guilt to even look at him. Sam's taken the profits of Uncle Roger's business and tried to spin it into gold, but he couldn't look at one of the victims of it without knowing that he's taking blood money.

And now Baby's dead and Baby's taken Uncle Roger's business down with him and there's no way now for Sam to apologize.

He's just gotta pay it forward somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> [this post on dreamwidth](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1061003.html); [this post on tumblr](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/187450602825/oncoming-traffic-does-not-stop-234-words-by)


End file.
